Surprised Yet?
by Supernova Amelia Star
Summary: When Raven and Robin make a bet that Robin can't surprise Raven by the end of the week will emotions be revealed? Will Raven Be proposed to? NOT TELLING! I'M SO EVIL I KNOW! Oneshot! MY FIRST ONESHOT! GO EASY ON ME!


Rachel 'Raven' Roth sat on the roof of the tower. " I know you're there." She said. "I just cannot surprise you can I?" Her friend Richard 'Robin' Grayson said. "No." She said flatly. "I'll bet you I can surprise you by the end of this week." He offered. "You can try, but it won't work." She said. He smiled to himself. _ This is going to be easier than I thought,_ he thought.

Day 1 (Raven's P.O.V.)

I was meditating Sunday night, on the roof of the tower. I stepped on the floor of the roof, and started toward my room. I typed in my password and gasped at what I saw. A bushel of black and purple roses with a note attached to them. _You surprised yet?_ It asked. I laughed, pulled out a purple vase with a black raven on it. Engraved in the bottom was my mother's last words. _I love you my dear Raven. Do not forget that. And do not forget how to love. _I filled the vase with a bit of water and put the roses in. The vase and flowers looked beautiful in my room, lightened it up just a tad. _ This is going to be a interesting week._ I thought. _Oh, well. It'll be fun though._

Day 2

After getting our asses beat by Slade we all went out for pizza, trying to relax. I smiled at everyone, arguing over what kind to get, and who would get the last slice. I felt something slip into my hand, something cold. At first I thought it was a ice cube, BB pulling a prank on me. Then I looked down and saw a silver necklace with a silver raven. I looked over at the man who had slipped it into my hand. He smiled at me and mouthed, "_you surprised yet?" "Nope." _I mouthed back. I got up and went to the bathroom to put my new necklace on. I was followed by the same person. "How may I help you Mr. Grayson?" I asked. I felt arms wrap around my waist and gasped. "You surprised yet?" He asked. "No." I said. He spun me around and kissed me. He pulled back. "Nope. Although I could get used to that." I said. "Here if you're gonna surprise me, help me put on this necklace." I said. I handed it to him and he latched it on. "Thank you, now we should probably get back." I said. We walked back and took our seat again.

Day 3

I decided to swim in the pool today. The pool that was supposed to be hidden under the tower. I was just swimming with my eyes closed sensing where I was going. Something came up and grabbed my leg. I was pulled under and didn't struggle, I knew who it was. I felt around and found the face of my kidnapper. I grabbed either sides of his face and kissed him. I swam up to surface and smiled. "Nice try boy blunder." I said. "There is just no surprising you is there?" He asked. "No! I told you!" I laughed. "And I didn't listen." He said. I laughed and kissed him again. We went up to our rooms and got dressed for dinner.

Day 4

I woke up that morning and took a shower. I heard the door open, but didn't scream. I poked my head out and saw the boy wonder trying to surprise me again. "You never give up do you?" I asked. "Never." He said. I smiled to myself. "Great now get out." I said. I pushed him out the door with my powers and finished my shower. I went out and slapped Robin on the head. "That's for walking in on my shower." I said. He rubbed the back of his head, but smiled.

Day 5

I'm so glad that this is almost over. Only two more days. Only two more days. I walked out of my room to see little signs pointing the way to go. I followed the signs to a room I've never seen before. I heard noises coming from it and opened the door. I laughed at what I saw. "Oh. My. God! You think that surprises me? I knew you two liked each other!" I laughed. It hurt so much. I saw Robin and Star kissing. "Please next time you try to surprise me take it seriously." I said. I took a last look and laughed my ass off.

Day 6

I woke up to someone calling my name. I looked over at the chest and heard his voice coming from. I opened it and saw Robin in the chest, closed it, and locked it.  
Day 7

FINALLY IT'S OVER! I don't have to deal with the surprises anymore. This is the last day, the last day then FREEDOM! I heard a knock on my door, went to open it and saw the arrows pointing again. "Not this one again." I groaned. I followed them to the garage. 'Are you wearing something nice?' A note said on my car. I went up and changed then went back down. 'Drive to your favorite place in the city' another note said. I drove to my favorite restaurant in the city. There was Robin in a tux and his mask. I gasped and he smiled. "Surprise number one." He said. I smiled. We went and sat at our table and ordered our drinks. "You failed boy blunder." I said. "You were surprised when you walked in were you not?" He asked. "Faked it." I said. "Well then we just have to changed that don't we?' He asked. "Nope because it just proves my theory that you can't surprise me." I said. "I'll bet you I can surprise you in the last minute." He said. "You have a plan." I stated. He nodded his head and I smiled. "You can try but you will fail." I said. "Well then I guess I can't surprise you." He said. When we were done eating I saw him get up, come over to my side, and get down on one knee. My eyes started welling up. "Rachel 'Raven' Roth, I've known you a good part of my life, but it seems like I've known you forever. We've been best friends since the day we started the team. I know we've only tried a relationship out for a week, but I feel connected to you. We've been there for each other through thick and thin. So I was wondering... Will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Rachel 'Raven' Grayson?" He asked. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. "Yes!" I cried. I hugged him and he laughed. "I knew I could surprise you." He said. He slid the sapphire ring on my finger. "I guess I lost." I said. "But it's my turn to surprise you next week." I whispered in his ear. I felt him shiver and smiled.


End file.
